The One Before
by Dobby908
Summary: Yuki starts at the infamous Ouran Academy with a past which is best left dead and a future which seems endless. Will the Host Club welcome this strange new character? or will her past catch up with her?


"Yuki Lewis, correct?" he looks up after reading the name off the piece of paper in front of him. She nods in response unable to speak.

"To summarise, you are dead. Unfortunately we are full so there is two options available to you," her eyes widen at the news but shows no emotion "You can either go down to Lucifer or become immortal, the choice is up to you." She nods her head slightly taking in this new information before thinking about the life she had beforehand. She was only eighteen. There was so much she wanted to do, to see but everything changed that night when her world crumbled around her. Looking at the man in front of her she smiled a devilish grin- She was her father's daughter after all- saying only one word that would change her life forever.

"Immortality"

~Time skip~

Standing at the door to her new class Yuki waited for the teacher to tell her to enter. She chose to wear dark blue jeans with a dark green long sleeve t-shirt. Around her neck was a pair of headphones and on her feet her favourite boots. She chose everything for easy movement and limited questions. Her hair for this school was a deep purple which stopped at her waist.

"You can come in now," with that Yuki opened the door and went and stood by the teacher. She gets bored easily so coming to school was the easiest way to end that boredom even if she knew everything already from the countless other schools she had been too. Bowing to the class she introduced herself

"Hello, my name is Lewis Yuki please look after me this year" (A.N this is the basic introduction for people in schools I believe) the teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a guy with short brown hair and a ginger haired twin.

**Haruhi POV**

"Nice to meet you, my name is Fujioka Haruhi if you have any questions feel free to ask me them" I smiled at the girl now sat next to me to which she just gave me a confused look.

"Should I call you Haruhi-chan or –san?" I felt the twins turn to each other before grabbing the new girl and running out the door with her. I felt bad that on her first day Hikaru and Kaoru kidnap her for something as simple as figuring out im a girl.

**Kyoya POV**

The twins burst in with a girl in their arms who looks…bored? Before tying her to a chair.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what have we said about doing that?"

"Oh no believe me its fine I want to see where they're going with this" I turn to the girl tied to the chair seeing her with a grin on her face as the twins explain to the other hosts what's happened. Suddenly everyone was standing in front of her. Pulling up her profile shows me next to nothing on this girl other than her name, age and gender. That's funny, I didn't think the headmaster lets anyone in the school without at least a contact number and address. Before I can continue digging into her the 'interrogation' starts.

**Yuki POV**

"how did you know Haruhi was a girl?"

"who are you going to tell"

"You better not tell anyone unless you have a passport to get out of here"

"Does that mean she has to join the club?~"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER" Question after question was fired at me that I didn't know who to answer first. I was already bored after the second question which I took as my queue to get out of these stupid ropes and out of this room entirely. Stupid rich kids, how do they know how to tie ropes? Are they into bondage or something? Easy enough to get out of though. With a simple tug of the rope they come undone and I step out of the chair laughing at their expressions

"Yeah no matter how much I tried I'm not into that kind of bondage guys"

**3****rd**** PPOV**

Yuki steps out of the ropes that where binding her to the chair and starts walking towards the door. Tamaki orders the club to stop her but she avoided all of their attempts to grab her what they didn't realise is that they were slowly inching her towards the open window.

"what are you do-" without another word she salutes them as she jumps out the window. Tamaki screams and everyone scrambles to look out but she's nowhere to be seen. Each one goes wide eyed, was that real? Did she really just jump out the window from this height? Who is she? The most confused was Kyoya. He needed to know more about this elusive girl.

* * *

**SOOOO instead of finishing my other stories that I have been writing for years I suddenly got the urge to write a new one! With the help of writing prompts from tumblr my mind is doing everything but revising for my exam in two days ^_^ofc i don't own OHSHC  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter and pleeasseee write a review so I know if this was all for nothing or not yknow? **


End file.
